Bee Movie: One Bee Against Himself
by amandeh
Summary: Bee movie variation done by me.


According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

"Barry! Breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled out to me the same phrase every morning for as long as I could remember. "I already ate!" I replied in return. "How come you always eat breakfast without your family?" She cried out, exasperated. But I could never tell her that it was because breakfast was literally... me. Today was a special day, I would be graduating college and heading out to work at Honex. So instead of the usual helping of a few strands of my butt fuzz, I took a handful. Flying down the stairs I hoped my parents wouldn't notice. "Barry, I told you,  
stop flying in the house!" My dad shouted to me before I left the house. Whew, I thought. He didn't notice.

In front of my house, Adam, my best friend, was in his car waiting. Adam was the only person who knew my secret. "Sorry I took a while. It's a special day, graduation, so I couldn't help myself to a larger helping." I said, while pulling from my pockets a handful of the yellow and black strands of fuzz. I didn't like taking fuzz from the same place, it was better when they were from different colored areas. "Please, Barry. Not in the car. What if someone sees?" Adam said while he glanced nervously around us. "It's fine. We can just say it's some sort of string candy if they ask." My mouth already full of the yellow and black fuzz. Adam gave one of his usual sighs at the sight of me eating my own fuzz. Already used to this seemingly disgusting sight.

"It was always silly to me that we drove around the hive in cars even though we have wings for flying." I mentioned to Adam. "Yet, you don't find it "silly" that you eat your own fuzz?" That was Adam for you, with his smartass remarks. "You know I can't help it." I honestly could not help it, the taste of my own self was so satisfying and delicious. If he's bothered by the fact I eat my own fuzz I probably shouldn't mention to him that often times I catch myself nibbling at my own antennas. Even took a bite out of them one day, but used the excuse that it was because the knife slipped from my hands.

We arrived to our school. Flying to our seats next to our other graduates. "Well, Adam, today we are men." I said excitedly. "We are!" "Bee-men." "Amen!" After graduation, they begun seating us in vans for orientation in order to help us choose which job we would like at the hive. But I started to get cravings. I had to go. "Adam, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." "Oh no you don't Barry. We have to go to orientation. You can't spend the rest of your life in your bathroom ripping out fuzz from your butt!" He exclaimed rather loudly. The other bees were starting to turn their heads towards our loud commotion. My stomach was growling, my mind was spinning. I had to go right now. "I'm sorry Adam. It's just who I am. This is me." I flew away without looking back. Imagining the pain and concern etched on Adam's fuzzy bee face.

My parents still had not come back by the time I reached home. I quickly flew into my room, making sure the door was locked. I opened my bottom dresser where my socks lay. I shoved the matching yellow and black striped socks aside, revealing a pair of bee tweezers and scissors. My mind started to race. I was seeing black and yellow spots in my vision. There wasn't enough time. I brought my arm to my mouth and took a bite. Salivating at each mouthful. _**Gulp Gulp Gulp**_ Why was today so bad? I nearly cried out. Not of pain, but of happiness. Because since I was so accustomed to just the usual butt fuzz, the chunks of my arm were absolutely delectable.

I bent my antenna to my line of sight. Observing the bite mark from when I took a bite of it during grade school. That was the best day of my life. Now today will also be the best day of my life. I grabbed ahold of both antennas, slowing placing them in my mouth. Here goes nothing. I bit down. My tongue exploded in flavours. My stomach cried out in song. I began devouring more and more of myself. Yet, there was still one more thing left. One more thing that no ordinary bee has ever done before. I glanced at my stinger. I would only have a few minutes of life if my stinger would to be taken out. I attempted to weigh my options and the pros and cons of what I was about to do. I would lose my life, but in exchange, be granted the chance to do something no bee had ever thought of. Eat their own stinger. There was no time to spend diddle daddling further. It was either now, or never. My parents would be heading home soon. Adam, concerned as he should be, would most likely come back to my house to check up on me. I reached down to my stinger with my good arm. Well, the arm with less chunks taken out of it. And as quickly as I weighed my options, I yanked out my stinger. _**Plop**_ There was a huge popping noise. Followed by the feeling of my energy slowly draining. Here goes. At first I started just taking bites of my stinger, but I was getting progressively weaker by the second. I took a huge gulp of air and held my stinger above me. Placing my stinger directly above my open mouth. I began to ease it down my throat. My eyes were watering. Tears falling from each eye. Tears of happiness.

"I've done it…" _**Thud**_

According to all known laws of bees, there is no way a bee should be able to eat their own stinger. Its life too short to waste by eating its stinger. This bee, of course, eats his stinger anyway because this bee don't care what other bees think is impossible.


End file.
